Scientology 8-8008
Scientology 8-8008 is a Scientology book by L. Ron Hubbard published on December 1, 1952 and presented in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. It was revised several times, mostly in 1953, 2003 and 2007. The book focuses heavily on Scientology Space Opera doctrine, and also dwells extensively on Hubbard's concept of life as "The Game". It deals largely with the attainment of the Operating Thetan levels. It is repeated throughout as a fundamental tenet that achieving full Operating Thetan status results in the ability to completely control matter, energy, space and time (MEST). He also speaks of something called "Facsimile One": "Facsimile One: the first proven-up, whole-track incident which, when audited out of a long series of people, was found to eradicate such things as asthma, sinus trouble, chronic chills and a host of other ills. It was originally laid down in this galaxy about one million years ago." (pg. 172, 1990 edition) Standard Operating Procedure Issue Three The book spells out Hubbard's "Standard Operating Procedure Issue Three", in which the goal of "theta clearing" is described as "the backbone of processing in Scientology": :Step I, Positive Exteriorizing: The preclear is asked to be a foot behind his head. When this is successful other points in space around the body are practiced. From this perspective, the preclear views and heals areas of the body in need of repair. :Step II, By Orientation: The preclear locates himself against the forehead, he pushes his “self” out the back of the head. The preclear then follows exercises designed to achieve stability in different points outside of the body. :Step III, Space Processing: Located inside his body, the preclear is asked to imagine the body taking on different sizes and shapes, reversing limbs, moving organs around, etc. :Step IV, Ridge Running: The preclear is asked to give himself various mental commands and then to observe mental resistance to these commands. :Step V, Black and White Control Processing: The preclear is asked to imagine black and white spots and also imagine them moving to various points around the room. Then various other geometric shapes are also used. :Step VI, ARC Straightwire: The preclear is asked to remember incidents which were real to him and then incidents which he believes were illusory. :Step VII, Present Time Body Orientation: The preclear is asked to mentally locate and recognize parts of his body as well as objects in the room. Extension course The Church of Scientology currently also offers an "Extension course and pack" for advanced study of the 8-8008 material. According to their website: "This is where Ron gets down to the fundamentals of a thetan with his native state capabilities operating in, and in contest with, the physical universe. Here is his discovery of the one factor which exceeds existence itself. These are the laws of life stripped from the very fabric of the MEST universe and laid down for anyone who wants to regain his true beingness and the ability that is natively his....Scientology 8-8008 begins the road to higher states of existence."CoS website about Scientology 8-8008 References External links * Scientology 8-8008 article deleted from Wikipedia * Lronhubbard.org: Scientology 8-8008 * ScripturalScientology.org: Scientology 8-8008 * Caroline Letkeman on 8-8008 * Bridge Publishings Product Description Category:Books